Hilary Curtis
}} caused by a car accident |occupation = Former Owner of GC Buzz Manager of GC Buzz Co-host of “What’s The Buzz?” (Formerly “The Hilary Hour”) |residence = Genoa City, Wisconsin |parents = Rose Turner (deceased) |spouse = Neil Winters (2014-15) Devon Hamilton (2015-2017, 2018) |romances = Mason Wilder Winston Mobley Jack Abbott (kissed) Jordan Wilde Devon Hamilton (Husband) |children = Unnamed child (with Devon; miscarried) }} Hilary Curtis Hamilton (formerly Winters) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Mishael Morgan from 2013-2018. On June 7, 2018 it was announced that due to unsuccessful contract negotiations, Mishael Morgan will exit Y&R sometime in the coming months. Biography Arrival and feud against the Winters Hilary is introduced as Cane Ashby's new assistant at Chancellor Industries. The very organized Hilary is also very considerate of Cane's personal life and does everything she can to accommodate Cane's wife and children. It is later revealed that she does indeed have feelings for Cane and plans to drive a wedge in his marriage to Lily Winters. In August 2013, she is revealed to be Ann Turner, the daughter of Rose Turner and the online blogger that has been attacking The Winters Family. Ann blames Neil for her mother's death because Neil left her mother alone and intoxicated after a night where they had both been drinking. Neil assumed Rose just needed sleep to recover from the night of drinking, so he placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Rose died alone in the room and was not found until days later because of the sign. Ann, now going by Hilary Curtis, is working with Mason Wilder to get revenge on the Winters, particularly Neil, by targeting the family on an online gossip site, The GC Buzz with damaging rumors, and breaking up Lily and Cane's marriage. Lily's brother, Devon Hamilton becomes suspicious of Hilary and confronts her after he notices her looking upset once she realizes her plan to break up Lily and Cane is not working. Cane and Lily start to suspect Hilary as well and set up a trap. They are able to catch her on camera setting Cane up and also discover that Mason is her partner. Together they confront Hilary, along with Devon and Neil. Making amends and job at Jabot Neil however still feels sympathy over Hilary losing her mother and his part in the ordeal. Therefore he is kinder than the rest of the Winters family. Neil thinks Hilary deserves a second chance and asks Jack Abbott to find her a job at Jabot Cosmetics. Hilary tries to make amends once she sees the error of her ways, but Cane and Lily aren't too forgiving. Hilary is prepared to leave town until Jack offers her a job, also believing that she deserved a second chance and should stay in town to make amends. She is initially hesitant to accept, but eventually accepts Jack's offer and is now working with Jack, Jill Abbott Fenmore and Kyle Abbott to infiltrate Newman-Chancellor industries. Romance with Devon Hamilton After surviving a hostage crisis at the athletic club, Hilary finds herself becoming increasingly closer to Devon. In the meantime, Hilary continues to clash with Lily when Jack handpicks her to organize a fashion show for Jabot at the club. Hilary accompanies Neil to Los Angeles for a meeting with Forrester Creations and she fulfills her dream of appearing on the game show, The Price is Right. Neil and Hilary soon begin an affair that she wants to keep secret until Devon catches them together and exposes it. Neil rushes the relationship wanting Hilary to move in with him as soon as possible and quickly proposing marriage. Hilary is hesitant but eventually accepts his proposal. The night before her wedding to Neil, Devon confronts Hilary about their mutual feelings and kisses her. Hilary chooses to stay with Neil because she doesn't want to hurt him, but she is unable to deny her feelings for Devon. Hilary marries Neil but reminisces about her kiss with Devon right before they say "I do." Devon and Hilary continue to be drawn to each other and share close and intimate moments. While looking for her clothes in the laundry room, they almost cross the line but stop themselves. Hilary ends up in situations that force her to spend more time with Devon and they get to know each other better. Devon becomes unsatisfied with their current situation and asks Hilary to meet him at a bar outside of town, if she wants to be with him. If she didn't show, he was going to leave town. Hilary chooses Devon when she shows up to the bar. They admit their love and make plans to be together and tell Neil the truth. However, before they are able to tell the truth, Neil is injured in an electrical accident that leaves him blind. Hilary ends up staying with Neil, leaving Devon hurt. Hilary and Devon find it hard to steer clear of one another. Devon is anxious to have Hilary in his life and she tries to talk about them, until Hilary shuts him down and asks him to leave. Devon feels Hilary has made her choice again and they go back to focusing on Neil. At Katherine's one-year memorial celebration, Devon and Hilary shared a close dance together. However, the next day, Hilary visited Devon and reiterated that they should stay away from each other because they can't control their feelings. Neil's brother, Malcolm Winters comes to town after hearing that Neil is blind. Malcolm stays for two days and helps Neil deal with this new situation in his life. After Malcolm leaves, Hilary runs into Devon at the GCAC. She tries to walk away but he stops her. He brings up their feelings for each other, and at first Hilary seems unreceptive, but then she kisses him. Hilary slaps Devon because she feels guilty, but she also couldn't resist him anymore. They kiss again and then Devon takes her into a nearby room, where they make love for the first time. After making love neither have any regrets, but their moment is interrupted when Neil leaves a voicemail on Hilary's phone asking her to come home. When Hilary gets home, Neil tells her he wants a divorce. Hilary, one again motivated by guilt, refuses to leave Neil and wants to stick around to help him. Neil, Lily, Cane, Jill Colin, Devon, and Hilary all went to Chicago for business, and Neil watched Devon and Hilary, secretly annoyed. Neil went to grab a bottle of alcohol and them read the label on the bottle, revealing to everyone that he can see. In front of everyone, Neil exposed Devon and Hilary's affair. He also revealed that Cane and Colin knew about the affair, and Jill realized Colin was blackmailing Devon. Neil sits downs with a metal briefcase. Colin asks what is in the briefcase and tries to imply Neil brought a bomb on the plane. Neil says that their whole lives are int he case. As an increasingly worried Devon lunges for the case, the plane hits some turbulence, and everyone sits back down. The plane crashed, leaving everyone injured and disoriented. Lily was missing, so Cane went to find her; and Hilary was trapped under debris. They got a fire going while Neil and Devon worked to free Hilary. Colin found Neil's briefcase, and opened it. In it were divorce papers and photos of Neil's family. Neil said that they can burn all the photos, except the ones of him and Lily. Cane returns with Lily in his arms, but she is still mad at those that lied to her. Ruse and subsequent reconciliation with Devon Everyone is eventually rescued, and Devon stays by Hilary's side at the hospital. Neil comes in and tells Hilary that their marriage will be done soon. He also ominously claims that if it weren't for Lily, he would have let everyone else freeze to death. After Devon leaves, Hilary shows Neil her true colors, and claims that she had planned this whole thing to finish her mission and tear apart the Winters family for revenge. She laughs and gloats about how easy it was to get Neil to marry her, and then seduce Devon. Hilary shows up at Neil's apartment to collect the rest of her belongings, just as Devon shows up with a drunk Neil. Hilary pries into the situation and eventually discovers Neil accidentally hit Christine Blair Williams with Nikki Newman's car, which resulted in Christine's miscarriage. Hilary was upset and concerned for everyone involved but quickly covered up her sympathy by pretending she only cared about how the situation affected her. Devon and Hilary continued to spar until he gave her money and told her to leave. Over the following days, Hilary continues to run into Devon and tries to find out how Neil's case is going. Most of the run-ins don't end well, as Hilary continues pretending that she was only out for revenge. Hilary overhears that Neil's chances of staying out of jail aren't good and she formulates her own plan to help Neil. She contacts Winston Mobley, the attorney prosecuting Neil and compromises him by having a one night stand with him. During Neil's court hearing, Winston is prepared to go for the maximum sentence to get justice for Christine and Paul. Things aren't looking good for Neil until Hilary is called to the stand. Winston immediately realizes his error and that he has been compromised and calls for a recess. Hilary blackmails Winston into agreeing to give Neil a plea deal. Court is called back into session and Winston offers Neil the deal to save his career and reputation. Neil accepts and receives several hours of community service and mandated attendance at AA meetings. Devon quickly realizes that Hilary is responsible for Neil evading jail time. When he confronts her about it, she breaks down and finally admits that she is still in love with him. They meet back up at the GCAC to talk about all that has transpired. Hilary admits that she still loves Devon and always has. She admits that the past few weeks were just a ruse to try and save Devon's relationship with his family. After Hilary reveals her true feeling for Devon, he reciprocates them. They kiss and agree to start over, but decide to go slow and do things right this time. Devon proposed to Hilary and she gladly accepted. Everyone's, but Neil, was happy for them. Lily's change of heart came from her having a one night stand with Joe Clark, and realizing she was prone to cheating as well. Lily helped plan Devon and Hilary's wedding, and they got married on the roof at the Athletic club where Neil unexpectedly showed up, and gave them his blessing. While on their honeymoon, Devon wasn't feeling good, so Hilary went hiking alone. She encountered Neil on the trial and Neil showed her a video of Devon with a hooked. Heartbroken, Hilary ran off, and never came back. Various students made it look like Hilary had died, but Neil had taken Hilary back to Genoa City, and stashed her in the boathouse they planned to buy. Hilary was unconscious and plugged into an IV, but she eventually woke up. Amnesia, New Ambition Hilary didn't remember loving Devon, and only remembered her relationship with Neil. Despite Neil trying to get Hilary to remember falling in love, she was convinced her relationship with Devon was wrong. When Devon learned that Neil had kidnapped Hilary, he was furious and planned to turn Neil in. Hilary tried to convince him not to, but Devon eventually changed his mind after he realized he still loves Neil. Shortly after Neil and Hilary slept together, Hilary regained her memory and broke it off with Neil. In the meantime; Devon Neil, and Hilary had formed a partnership with Simon and Ashley Abbott to patent and market Neville's cure that brought Hilary of if the coma. Suddenly, Hilary became very ambitious. She wanted to lead the project, and blackmailed Ashley with the knowledge that she was sick, and not telling her family. Hilary blackmailed Ashley into stepping aside and giving up her office to Hilary. Hilary appeared to lose her power once the truth about Ashley's illness came out, but Hilary was determined and resorted to blackmailing Neil in order to secure herself the position she wanted. Hilary wanted to dedicate a wing to her mother as well as the late Katherine Chancellor. Jill didn't like that idea, and convinced Jack to dedicate two separate to Rose and Katherine separately. Jack did it to appease Jill, and Hilary was also appeased, though still appeared angry. Hilary started having tremors in her hands. Neville informed her he found out that the patients that had administrated the drug to all had relapses, and that Hilary could relapse into a coma, but Hilary refused to believe him. Hilary payed off Alan James, a lab technician, to falsify the drug report to have the drug pushed through. When confronted by Paul Williams and Dylan McAvoy, Hilary put the blame on Simon, but admitted when confronted by Ashley, that she did indeed pay Alan to falsify the drug report, believing she did what was best. Hilary passed of durian an argument with Lily, and finally faced the fact that something was wrong with her. Hilary told Jack that she may be relapsing, and Jack urged her to tell Devon, but Hilary didn't want to, and Jack agreed not to tell Devon either. Jack eventually realized Hilary knew who had originally kidnapped her and Hilary told him it was Neil. She then proceeded to blame it on Ashley and Neville. Devon was furious that Hilary would sell out his entire family, and started to wonder if Lily was right about her. Jack came by and offered his support, especially once Hilary told him Devon was mad at her. Hilary said she had always been on her own, and will face his by herself. She then shoved Jack out the door, and smiled as she heard Jack plead with her to let him help her. Hilary planned to divorce Devon and take half of the club in the divorce, so Devon pledged to work things out with Hilary. Hilary started showing signs of relapsing, and eventually collapsed during an argument with Lily. Devon was there for her every step of the way as she found a cure with the help of the hospital and she and Devon resumed their normal relationship. GC Buzz and feud with Mariah Devon bought GC Buzz to stop it from broadcasting and humiliating Jack after his wife, Phyllis Abbott's affair with his brother, Billy Abbott, came out publicly. Devon made Hilary the host of GC Buzz, but planned to take the show in a new positive direction. However, Hilary received tons of negative feedback from GC Buzz viewers and wanted to do more controversial stories, but Devon refused. Mariah Copeland was hired as a gofer at GC Buzz, after she gave Hilary a story about Victor Newman "cooking the book". Curtis Fielding, a member of Newman's board of directors, went on the show to talk about how he committed corporate espionage. Devon didn't want to air the segment, but they had no choice after Victor threatened to sue them for slander. Hilary used Devon's lip reading skills to eavesdrop on a private conversation between Mariah and Kevin Fisher. One of the words Devon made out was Dr. Anderson. Hilary researched Dr. Anderson, and found she had been murdered by Patty Williams Hilary paid Patty a visit where Patty spilled the story of how Dr. Anderson had stolen Nick and Sage Newman's newborn son, and passed him off as Dylan and Sharon McAvoy's son. It got scandalous when Sharon found out and kept the truth to herself until Patty contacted Nick and told him the truth. Hilary aired the story Patty had told her, which made Mariah furious and she declared she was quitting, but then mysteriously changed her mind. Sharon went on to try and salvage her reputation and, while rewatching the interview as it aired, Hillary asked Sharon if anyone else knew, and noticed Sharon looked at Mariah. Hilary suspected Mariah had also known the truth about Christian Newman, and wanted to expose her as well, but Mariah wasn't falling for any of Hilary's attempts. In December, The GC Buzz crew went to Crimson Lights to air a positive story about the homeless. Hilary ran into Phyllis, and tried to get her to talk about her recent divorce from Jack Abbott, but Phyllis knew what Hilary was trying to do. Mariah interviews a homeless woman where she talked about she was estranged from her children. Hilary was touched by the story, and sent a GC Buzz employee to deliver an envelope to the woman that was full of money, and a note encouraging her to reconnect her children. Hilary also told her employees to make sure know one ever finds out about her good deed. Mariah thought she could get Hilary to fairly let Dylan tell his side of the story in attempt to salvage Sharon's reputation. Hilary agreed to Mariah's request, but then went back on her word, and edited the interview so badly that it made both Sharon and Dylan look bad. This was the final straw for Devon and he fired Hilary. After a wonderful night together, Hilary assumed Devon firing her was just him venting, but was dismayed when Devon told her he meant what he said. When Mariah was hosting a show for Chelsea 2.0, a jealous Hilary tugged on the cord and caused Mariah to trip, bruising her face pretty badly. Mariah eventually realized it was Hilary and while working the Telaprompter at an event, exposed Hilary. Devon was furious and drove off, resulting in him getting into a car accident and suffering amnesia. He believed Hilary and him were still good, but regained his memory and broke up with Hilary for good. Jordan and Juliet Devin and Mariah started dating, which made Hilary jealous. Hilary started dated Jordan Wilde, and let him take nude photos of her. She also teamed up with Juliet Helton to sue Cane for sexual harassment as a way to hurt Lily, who kept trying to come between her and Jordan since she and Jordan were old friends. Hilary hired Leslie to represent Juliet, who ultimately won her case when it was revealed that she was pregnant. Juliet hoped she and Cane could get together and raise the baby. Juliet also began to feel like Hilary was using her to hurt Lily. Juliet ended up dying shortly after having the baby, and Hilary became friends with Cane as she spent time with Sam. The flash drive that had Hilary and Juliet's conversation on it was eventually discovered by Devon, who exposed Hilary to Cane and Lily. Furious, Cane ended his friendship with Hilary. Hilary’s relationship with Jordan also started to fall apart. To get even, Hilary dug into Jordan’s last went found out that he and Chelsea used to scam people. She also exposed Jordan as the one who had been hired by Graham Bloodworth to take photos of Nikki Newman and Jack Abbott at the Abbott Cabin. Jordan as employed and Nikki’s daughter Victoria Newman, so she fired Jordan. Jordan leaked the nude photos of Hilary he left town. The resulting fallout caused GC Buzz to lose most of their sponsors, but Jack stepped in and offered to sponsor Hilary if she made the show less about gossip and more about factually reporting. Pregnancy and Death Hilary wanted to become mother, so she sold GC Buzz to Devon and Neil’s start up company, Hamilton Winters Group, so she could have more time to raise a child. Hilary wanted her child to have the same virtues Devon had, but she became afraid that the donor she picked wouldn’t have those virtues. Eventually, Hilary approached Devon and he agreed Rone her baby’s father. Hilary and Mariah’s Working relationship improved after Mariah caught Hilary in a vulnerable moment where she cried on Mariah's shoulder. Mariah and Devon only grew to admire Hilary more when she mentored a young student named Shauna. Lily was against the idea of Hilary becoming pregnant with back Devon’s child, so she locked Hilary in the office where she would miss her appointment to get inseminated. That night, Hilary and Devon made love, and then Hilary rubbed it in the face of Simone, who Devon was seeing, and also announced her pregnancy on GC Buzz. This angered Devon, and he vowed to only be there for the child. Unfortunately, Hilary found out she wasn’t pregnant and attempted to get inseminated behind Devon’s back. Devon found out and she wasn’t forced to come clean. Devon made husband donation and Hilary actually became pregnant. She moved back into the penthouse after Neil thwarted her plans to move into Chelsea’s old penthouse by buying it for himself. When Shauna was found by Lily to be staying in their house, Hilary offered to take Shauna in and Devon allowed it. After Shauna ran away, Hilary, Lily, and Charlie drove around looking for her. Lily ignored a stop sign while arguing with Hilary, causing a collision with a truck driver. Hilary was injured in the crash, and sent to the hospital. After learning of her miscarriage and eventual death, she decided to be married to Devon in the hospital room she was occupying. After the marriage, she passed away a day later. On her television show, Mariah gave the announcement of her death to the public with an emotional story of Hilary donating to a prior addict so that she could go home to her family. Crimes Committed *Stalked and defamed the Winters Family. * Attempted to drug Cane Ashby and make it look like he slept with her. *Adultery; slept with Devon Hamilton while married to Neil Winters. *Slept with Winston Mobley, so she could later blackmail him. *Blackmailed Ashley Abbott into stepping down (2016). *Blackmailed Neil Winters into putting her on the board (2015-). *Blackmailed Lily WInters Ashby (2016). *Blackmailed Cane Ashby (2016). *Blackmailed Simon Neville into having Ashley Abbott falsely confess to medical fraud (2016). *Kissed Jack Abbott while married to Devon Hamilton (2016). Maladies and Injuries *Pushed into the pool by Lily Ashby (2014). *Injured in a plane crash and had her body crushed by debris (2015). *Suffered severe leg injuries and cardiac arrest in the plane crash (2015). *Massive amounts of stress after being trapped in a elevator (2015). *Plunged of a cliff in Virgin Gorda into the Caribbean sea and Suffered massive injuries (2015). *Nearly drowned in the Caribbean sea (2015). *Went into a medically induced coma (2015). *Nearly died after her Iv ran out (2015). *Woke up from her medically induced coma after her medication wore off, but lapsed into a coma a few hours later; woke up a month later (2015). *Amnesia (2015). *Passed out at the Genoa City Athletics Club after a talk with Lily Winters Ashby (Jun 2016). *Involved in a car accident along with Lily and Charlie Ashby (July 2018). See also *Devon Hamilton and Hilary Curtis Videos Category:Winters family Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1990s Category:Antagonists Category:Heros Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Hamilton family